1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electric connectors and, more particularly, to a low-voltage differential signaling (LVDS) connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, with the prevalence of consumer electronics, it is commonplace to transfer and process all kinds of data through electronic products. Generally, electronic products or electronic components must be connected via electric connectors in order to implement two-way data transfer. Low-voltage differential signaling (LVDS) connectors are among the most popular electric connectors of today and are usually used in electronic devices to transmit high-voltage and low-voltage signals. However, regardless of the type, electric connectors in operation are subject to signal interference caused by external static electricity, electromagnetic waves, or noise. To prevent such interference, it is common practice to cover an exterior portion of an electric connector with a shielding housing made of a metal material, wherein the shielding housing is further connected to a grounding circuit or to a connecting wire of a circuit board so as to provide a grounding effect, thereby protecting the electric connector against interference by external noise, electromagnetic waves, or static electricity during operation.
While signal interference can be reduced by grounding the metal housing of an electric connector, the grounding and electromagnetic shielding effects provided by the prior art leave much to be desired.